Digimon Tamers 02
by Torick
Summary: Kai Sanders thought he was a normal guy. That is until he is pulled into a war that is bigger then himself. He will have to rely on people he doesnt know and a digimon partner to be able to save the human world from total destruction. Will he manage it or will the world fall apart? Rated T for safety.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my fic. There are a couple things I would like to say. First, this is not related to the first tamer season. Although the season was great, I want this to be completely separate from that season. Second is that this is an OC fic. All digimon are real, but the humans are my OC's. Thirdly, I will be accepting OC's. The form is on my profile. It is not a first come first serve basis, it is whether I feel that I can work with the character. I will also only be accepting 3-4 characters. I will only take the characters through PM so if they are sent through review, they will be ignored. **

**Great, now that all that is sorted. Let's get the show on the road.**

…

The sun shone through the windows, right into the face of a young boy. His eyes tightened before he slipped them open, revealing the grey eyes. They were half closed as he groaned before getting up in a sitting position. "I am never drinking again" he muttered under his breath before he let out a low sigh.

"But won't you die?" asked a slightly squeaky voice.

"I didn't mean…wait!" he remembered that he lived alone. So who was that voice? He turned his head and saw a small red creature that looks like a sun with an orange flame flickering at the top of its head. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What in the world are you?"

"I'm a digimon silly. Sunmon to be precise" the creature replied as it smiled. Kai, the boy had to shake his head. It must be the alcohol from the night prior. There is no way a small talking sun could be in his bedroom.

"I need some aspirin" Kai said as he got up. He rushed across his small apartment and into the bathroom. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin before getting a glass and filling it up with water. He places the small pill into his mouth before drinking and splashing more water onto his face.

Kai has shaggy styled dark brown, almost black hair and dark grey eyes that stand out against his pale skin. He is short for a 17 year old boy, a couple inches of 6ft. He catching a glimpse of Sunmon in the mirror and now knows that it is real and not just a hallucination brought on by the heavy drinking the night before.

He turned slowly and spotted Sunmon bouncing on the bed. Kai walked into the bedroom area and looked at Sunmon nervously, "So, what did you say you were again?" Kai asked.

Sunmon stopped bouncing and smiled up at Kai, "A digimon" Sunmon replied.

"And what is that?" Kai asked.

"A digital monster silly. I am from the digital world, what is your name?" Sunmon answered before going back to jumping around. Kai just watched the 'digimon' as it played. Suddenly a growl could be heard and Kai realised he was starving. He needed food now.

"My names Kai and I need to go shopping" he muttered. Sunmon stopped bouncing again and turned to Kai.

"Well, if Kai is going shopping then Sunmon will go shopping" Sunmon replied, referring himself as a third person. Kai's eyes widened. If he was seen out in public with a talking sun, it would cause chaos.

"No" he almost shouted. Sunmon flinched a little and looked at Kai with confusion. "You can't come."

"But why?" Sunmon asked.

"Because, if somebody were to see you. It would cause total chaos" Kai replied. Sunmon looked saddened by this and Kai actually felt bad for the guy. He knew that what he was about to do, he would regret, "Fine" he said. Sunmon's face lit up and a giant smile grey, "But, you have to stay in my bag OK?"

"OK" Sunmon replied as he jumped into Kai's arms, "Yay, Kai and Sunmon are going on a journey" Sunmon said as he laughed in glee. Kai could help smile at the little guy. He had known Sunmon for 5 minutes and he has already started to grow on him. Kai started to laugh along with the digimon as he went to get dressed.

…

**?**

"Sir, we have another rouge one"

"Where?"

"Sector three. Scanner says it is rookie level."

"I am on it" A man with long dark hair said as he pulled on his jacket and placed a pair of sun glasses over his dark eyes. "Dracmon, let's go" he said as a dark figure phased in, next to him.

…

**A/N: So…tell me what you think. I love to hear from you all so don't be shy to leave a comment in a review. Like I said, the OC form is on my profile if you are interested. Again, I will only accept through PM and only ones I can work with. Until next time folks.**


End file.
